


Free Food and Cute Kids

by Unshaded_Streaks_Of_Me



Series: Tumblr Birthday Prompts [25]
Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Grocery Store, M/M, Nico has an adopted son, Rihan, Strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 05:34:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7210076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unshaded_Streaks_Of_Me/pseuds/Unshaded_Streaks_Of_Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starngers at a Grocery Store</p>
<p>“What’s your name?” The man asked, kneeling down in front of him.</p>
<p>Biting his lip, Rihan looked between Nico and the man nervously, and ran to hide behind Nico, peeking out from his side. The man chuckled and straightened up, revealing deep blue eyes and a tan face and all Nico could think about was how blindingly amazing this guy’s smile was. And how nice his arms looked under that shirt.</p>
<p>'Stop it', he chastised himself before looking back at him. “Sorry about that. He’s still shy around strangers.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free Food and Cute Kids

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Sorry I haven't been able to post anything in a while but I just came back from Europe and everything's been crazy since then!
> 
> This isn't quality, please don't hate me.
> 
> And while I was in Germany, I had this weird AU headcanon that Nico would adopt a kid named Rihan during his travels. So this fic is based on that HC.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! xD

“Look, Papa! There is red pasta over there!”

Nico sighed as his son started dragging him towards one of the free tasting stalls. Unlike Rihan, Nico wasn’t very enthusiastic about having those unauthentic “Italian” pasta products.

“You know I can make you some at home, right?” He said, raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah, but,” Rihan bit his bottom lip and looked up at Nico, wide-eyed, “But it is red sauce! And it is free!”

“ _And_ it’s only a spoonful,” Nico countered, but Rihan had already run ahead of him.

Shaking his head amusedly, Nico went up to join him. The lady there was smiling at the boy as he bounced excitedly on his toes, staring at the pasta sizzling on the pan. Even the smell reeked of preservatives. Nico glared at the pasta while the lady scooped out exactly two pieces of pasta and poured it into a tiny bowl.

“That is it?” Rihan looked up at Nico disappointedly.

Nico shrugged, chuckling. “It’s a free sample, buddy.”

Scrunching up his eyebrows and puffing out his cheeks, Rihan looked up at the saleswoman, his green eyes widening as he took his ‘cute puppy’ stance. “Can I have some more?”

Nico sighed exasperatedly while the saleslady laughed. “Sorry sweetie, you’ll have to buy the whole pack if you want more.”

“You can have a piece of mine if you want.”

Nico turned to see a blond guy smiling down at his son. His first reaction was to pull Rihan away from the stranger, (people weren’t very open about Rihan’s nationality) but decided against it when he saw Rihan’s wide-eyed grin.

“What’s your name?” The man asked, kneeling down in front of him.

Biting his lip, Rihan looked between Nico and the man nervously, and ran to hide behind Nico, peeking out from his side. The man chuckled and straightened up, revealing deep blue eyes and a tan face and all Nico could think about was how blindingly amazing this guy’s smile was. And how nice his arms looked under that shirt.

_Stop it_ , he chastised himself before looking back at him. “Sorry about that. He’s still shy around strangers.”

The man waved his hand dismissingly, “Ah, it’s no problem. Your son looks happy though.”

Nico looked behind him to see Rihan shove the pieces of pasta in his mouth all at once and swallowing.

“You could have at least _tried_ to enjoy the pasta,” Nico peered down at his son, “And aren’t you going to say thank you?”

Giggling, Rihan peeked out from Nico’s side. “Thank you!” he squeaked out before hiding behind Nico’s legs again.

The stranger laughed. “No problem, little guy.”

Looking back up at Nico, he held out his hand, smiling his hundred-watt smile. “Will Solace, by the way.”

Nico smiled back and shook his hand. “Nico di Angelo. Do you usually give away your food to little kids?”

At that, Will threw back his head and laughed. Like an actual, full-out, contagious laugh that had Nico chuckling unsurely himself. Even Rihan started giggling behind him.

“No,” Will breathed out once he’d caught his breath, “But you’ve got a cute boy there.”

“See, Papa!” Rihan came out from behind him, a smug look on his face, “I _am_ cute!”

Nico looked at him incredulously. “When did I ever say you weren’t?”

Giggling, Rihan hid his face in Nico’s side.

“You just wanted to have all the attention, didn’t you?” Nico crouched down, smiling and tickled his ribs lightly.

“Papa! _Tawaqqaf ean dhlk_!” Rihan wriggled away from him, laughing and ran off towards the bread section.

“Hey! Stay where I can see you!” Nico called out after him and turned back to Will. “Sorry about that. And for the record, I never told him he’s not cute.”

Will put his hands up in mock surrender. “Hey, no, I believe you.” Looking back at Rihan, he continued, “And, uh, not that this is any of my business, but was that Urdu?”

Nico’s heart sank. He had hoped that Will wouldn’t be xenophobic. He’d actually seemed like a nice guy.

Will must have seen the look of distress on his face because he hurriedly said, “Not that I have a problem or anything. I was just wondering.”

Nico nodded unsurely. “Uh, yeah, it was Arabic.”

“Yeah, he has that accent.” Will nodded. “So he’s, uh-”

“Adopted? Yeah. You could say that.”

Will looked up at him, a faint flush creeping up on his face. Nico wondered why. “So you’re not married?”

_Oh. That’s why._ Nico blushed and looked away. “Um, yeah. Yeah, I’m, uh, single.”

Will nodded, looking a little more confident. “So you wanna grab some coffee later? Whenever you’re free?”

“Sure, yeah, that would be great.”

“So,” Will handed his phone to Nico, “Your number, then?”

Nico typed in his number and gave it to Will. “I’m free this weekend.”

Will grinned, looking at his phone. “Great! I’ll text you then!”

“Papa, Papa! Can I buy this?” Rihan ran back towards them, holding up a loaf of stuffed bread.

Will grinned at Rihan and looked back at Nico. “I’ll leave you to it, then. See you later! And bring him along too if you want!”

Nico grinned and waved. “Yeah, I’m sure he’d like that. Bye then.”

Rihan stared for a moment at Will’s retreating form. “Where are you bringing me?”

Nico looked at Will, still not believing his luck. “Where am I _taking_ you. And for coffee.”

He blinked and looked at his son who was staring at him confusedly. “Now what was it you wanted to buy?”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there you go. I have decided that I absolutely love Rihan - the name and the kid. And I also think I might just write a few more stories about Will,Nico and Rihan. So tell me if you have any ideas in the comments xD
> 
> Hope you liked it!


End file.
